


Unstable

by o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o/pseuds/o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had the undeniable feeling you are not suppose to be somewhere? Kagome was having that feeling. Everywhere she looked, she was meet by darkness. Even so, she could feel things brushing against her. It felt...soft, but coarse at the same time. Sticking her hands blindly into the never ending dark, Kagome could feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream

Have you ever had the undeniable feeling you are not suppose to be somewhere? Kagome was having that feeling. Everywhere she looked, she was meet by darkness. Even so, she could feel things brushing against her. It felt...soft, but coarse at the same time. Sticking her hands blindly into the never ending dark, Kagome could feel it. 

Is that sand? Reaching further out Kagome tried grabbing at it, but it smoothly slide out of her hand. With an annoyed huff she tried again but was greeted by a different response. The sand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward into the dark.

Like a slap in the face the light hit her eyes, almost blinding her. Unlike the cool darkness Kagome was in before the sun was beating down almost immediately causing her to sweat. 

“This is a dream. This stuff just doesn't happen to normal people! But come to think of it, I am not all that normal…” Kagome said, taking in her surroundings. From the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be a small sand storm heading her way. About to run in the opposite direction she stopped dead in her tracks. In the middle of that sand storm was a boy. 

Kagome would not have noticed him if it had not been for his fiery red hair. Even from a hundred feet away Kagome could almost feel his anger. His sadness. Looking up to his eyes she noticed he was staring at her. Well, it was less staring at her and more looking through her. 

The look in his eyes made Kagome shudder slightly. His eyes made him seem… dead. The dark black make-up rings around his seafoam eyes made him seem even scarier than he was at first glance. His hair gently swished around his head like a gentle wind was blowing and shed the kanji writing on his forehead, Love. Kagome found that slightly ironic considering he seemed void of such emotions.

The sand storm stopped when a man came across the sand dunes. He kept his distance from the boy but his words seemed to calm him and they both walked back but had enough distance between them for a train to go through. 

With a start, Kagome jerked up from her sleeping bag. The questioning look Inuyasha sent to her was enough for her to sober up. Moving away from Shippo her wiggled out of her sleeping bag. Going over to Inuyasha, she slowly sat down next to him.

“Uh, you okay?” Inuyasha asked awkwardly. With a smile and nod in his directing he started to focus back on their surroundings. Kagome can be so confusing… With a shake of his head he cleared those thoughts.

Kagome just wanted to be close to Inuyasha, to make sure that it was really only a dream. Just a dream. It was just a dream… But I can’t get his eyes out of my head. He reminded me of Inuyasha before we came along, all alone. Laying her head on Inuyasha’s shoulder, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

With one last look down at Kagome, Inuyasha, still on alert slipped into a light sleep. Completely unaware of the two sets of eyes that stared at them from the other side of the camp sight.


	2. What Now?

The next morning, Kagome was greeted by a warm feeling and the sun in her eyes. Looking down she had Inuyasha’s jacket spread over her. What didn’t she see? Inuyasha. Making eye contact with Sango they both smiled. Kagome peeled herself off the ground and went to help Sango with making breakfast. When she wasn’t looking, she felt Sango staring at her.

“What were you doing with Inuyasha last night?” Sango’s question seemed to come out of nowhere and Kagome faintly blushed. Of course Sango was awake! I bet Miroku saw us too. Quickly looking over to Miroku who was doing a terrible job pretending not to listen she explained to Sango what her dream was about. 

“Oh, that sounds like quite a dream. You said that he could control sand?” Sango asked. After being given a short nod Sango said “That sounds like some kind of sand demon or possibly a sand spirit. They can be quite power hungry and are known to take out whole villages. Are you positive that this boy you saw was human?” 

“Well, he looked human enough. But the aura he gave off was so overpowering… It was almost like he was a half demon. What really scared me was that he seemed more like Naraku than Inuyasha, and we know how violent Inuyasha can be at times. But in another way he seemed more like Inuyasha than Naraku. He looked… lonely. Sango this dream has got my head all messed up and I don’t know what to do! I shouldn’t be thinking so much about this!” Kagome said irritably. She felt a small pat on her back and turned to see a smiling Sango.

“Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone has scary dreams, It’s just something you have to live with. Miroku can you h- Pervert!” An echoing slap filled the camp sight. “Do you really have to do that first thing in the morning? I swear one of these days I am going to send Kirara after you!” Sango said, moving away from Miroku with a huff.

“But my darling Sango, how could I resist a beautiful woman like you? Oh, how you tempt me so!” Miroku yelled to Sango’s retreating form while he sat on the ground holding his cheek. Kagome sighed and put a small plate of food in front of him. When will he learn that the way to a woman’s heart is not through her bottom? Passing another plate Shippo’s way she moved to wrap up her sleeping bag. When she was finished she felt Shippo jump onto her shoulder.

“Why were you not in the sleeping bag this morning, Kagome?” Shippo asked as he shoved another piece of food into his mouth. With a small smile, Kagome looked over to Shippo and ruffled his hair. 

“I just needed to talk to Inuyasha and stretch my legs is all. Did you sleep alright?” Shippo nodded so rapidly he he fell off Kagome’s shoulder and into her waiting arms. Kagome laughed as Shippo smiled up at her. Jumping out of Kagome’s arms, Shippo ran off to play with Kirara. Suddenly realizing how quiet Miroku had been, she looked over to find him staring at her. Is there something interesting about me today or something? “Yes, Miroku?” Kagome said, hotly.

“You just seem upset is all. Could this, perhaps, be about Inuyasha?” Miroku said in a calm voice. Inuyasha? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since last night. I wonder where he could be… Apparently seeing the look on Kagome’s face, he said “Don’t worry about him too much. He can take care of himself.” He went over to Kagome and put a hand on her lower back. At first the hand was comforting, then it started to drift downwards. For the second time that day a slap echoed through the camp sight.

Kagome got off the ground and said flatly“Leave it to you to turn a nice moment into a perverted one. I’m going for a walk.” With that Kagome turned on her heels and went off into the woods. Deciding it was best for his health, Miroku stayed at the campsite and hoped that Sango would be back soon.

Kagome walked through the woods, tripping a few times but continued anyways. Turning her head up to look at the thick tree cover, she sighed. The faint sounds of voices were carried over to Kagome and she stopped walking. Those voices… They were Kikyo and Inuyasha. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Kagome followed the voices. Coming upon a small clearing she saw exactly who she thought it was. Kikyo and Inuyasha. Stopping behind a wide tree, Kagome listened to what they were saying.

“Inuyasha… You must know, this body that I have will not last forever. I do not know how long it will last, but just know that I will love you and wish you much happiness.” Kikyo said. Kagome lightly gasped, thinking back to all the times she was jealous of Kikyo and when she had once wished her to be forever gone. Inuyasha looked like he had been slapped across the face. He pulled her into a tight hug and put his head in the crook of her neck.

“You can’t leave, I would miss you… Kikyo, just… Stay. Come with us on the rest of our journey. Stay with us at least until we defeat Naraku!” Kikyo embraced Inuyasha back as he spoke breathlessly. Running a soothing hand through his hair, she waited for him to calm down.

“I can not. This is something I must do alone. You do not need me, you and your friends can do this. But, in the end I will be the one to destroy Naraku. You will have my reincarnation, that Kagome girl. Be well and prosper.” Kikyo said as she disappeared from Inuyasha’s arms. Inuyasha backed up until his back hit a tree and he sunk to the ground. Realizing that it would be bad to approach Inuyasha while he was in such a state, Kagome turned and ran back to the camp. All the things that happened and it was only 7 o’ clock!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm o0Lily of the Moon0o and I would like to thank you for muddling through the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction! Just the fact that you thought this sounded interesting enough to try reading makes me extremely happy, even if you never read the next chapter. Even if you don't like the story, thanks for stopping by! Believe it or not, this is going to be a Gaara/Kagome pairing. Don't worry Gaara will be here soon! Well, thanks again for reading this, but don't forget to tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
